


Cuban Missile Pikachu

by CubanMissilePikachu (orphan_account)



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CubanMissilePikachu
Summary: A story from my point of view about being a Pokemon trainer to the Pikachu John F. Kennedy. (Pokemon AU/Alternate Universe)





	1. The Story So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix here! I hope you will enjoy! Thank you! :)

Hello there, my name is Felix. I am from Bielefeld, Nord Rhine-Westfalen, Germany. I am here to tell you about my adventures in another world.  
And before any of you say a word about Pokemon the TV show, I was told by John F Kennedy that the creators of Pokemon also have the power to go to the Mirror Verse/Tynamol and have been and have their own Pokemon, and that’s why the show is very similar. They copied the so-called 'Mirror Verse’, but added humans into the mix. In the real 'Pokemon World’ (Mirror Verse/Tynamol), there are no humans, and every time I have visited, I have been the only human around. The Pokemon in the Mirror Verse are vaguely aware of our world, but don’t think about it much, and most have no intentions of visiting. And why would they? They have everything they need right here… But my special Pikachu was curious, too curious for his own good perhaps, and this is how I got dragged into a world of adventure, Pokemon, and the Cuban Missile Crisis.

This story chronicles my current adventures in the 1960’s Mirror Verse. (Note here: While I call the Mirror Verse ‘Mirror Verse’, the native name for the planet I speak of is 'Tynamol’.)

I first became aware of the Mirror Verse on Saturday 29th May 2010. This is when I first met John F. Kennedy. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, people were singing, and our country had just won a very famous international contest (my state would also win a similar thing later that year). It was a tremendous victory, for our people, our pride, our nation, but I noticed that something hadn’t been quite right all day. I kept hearing things in the distance, and seeing flashes of a yellow shape in the corner of my eye, and when I went to look, it was gone. Something was following me. Leaves would rustle in the background, sticks would snap, shadows would appear that shouldn’t be there.  
“Hold on, wait up, I’m materialising, this is my first time.”  
Those were the first words I heard my Pikachu speak, but I didn’t know it was my Pikachu speaking at the time, as when I looked around, there was no one. When I called out 'hello?’, no one replied. The next day went by very much in the same way, however, later on, I saw a flash of light outside my window. I dismissed it as lightning and carried on. However, my mobile phone and laptop began to act rather strangely. I dismissed this too and went to bed.  
When I woke up I could feel something sitting on me, moving, looking at me. I opened my eyes and started right into a pair of large, black, beady eyes. The small yellow mouse jumped back in shock. It was a Pikachu, almost exactly like those in the animated cartoon anime 'Pokemon’, however with some differences. I discovered that Pikachu’s have fur, and that their tails are constantly vibrating due to the magnetic charge. I was in shock, I couldn’t say anything, so the Pikachu went first in introducing himself.  
The Pikachu told me that his name was John F. Kennedy and that he was running for the American Presidency in an alternate universe called 'Tynamol’. He said that he was having some trouble and that since time went by slower in the Mirror Verse/Tynamol it was only the early 1960’s there while here it was 2010. He said he needed a partner to help him plan for future events and problems if he were to win the PokePresidency, and offered me the position then and there. The deal was simple, I help with the PokePresidency, but also I would learn about the Mirror Verse, and they would learn about humans and our world. Of course, I was too stunned to say anything, so the Pikachu winked and told me he would return tomorrow, awaiting my reply.  
I dismissed it as a dream at first, but sure enough, the next day, when I was quite alone in the garden, John appeared beside me again, and asked if I had considered his deal yet. Quite shocked, I replied that yes, I have, and I took him up on his offer. When would I get this chance again? He smiled, and said he was glad that the first human he asked had said yes. He said he had been watching me for quite some time, and I replied that I know, but the Pikachu put on a stern face and said “I’ve not talking about when I made myself known to you and you saw pieces of me and heard me after the Song Contest, I’m talking about since you were born.” The Pikachu told me that I had been born with a rare gift, the ability to travel to the so-called Mirror Verse, or 'Tynamol’. John said that he was annoyed because pretty much everyone from the Mirror Verse can come through into the Earthly Realm (their term for our universe) and go back again, but with humans… unless they were born with the extremely rare 'gift’, then they cannot travel to the Mirror Verse. I was exited, I had a rare gift that hardly anyone else had? I have always felt a little different from others, I just couldn’t relate to them and the entire human species, and now I knew why. I could relate to Pocket Monsters, we had common outlooks on life, we would get along well.  
John F. Kennedy laughed when I told him all of this, and then said it was time for us to go to Tynamol for the first time. A blue portal opened up and we walked through it, emerging in a totally new world. I could see a group of Butterfree flying in the sky alongside some Pidgeys, a Kangaskhan mothering her child close by, and in the distance I could see many tall skyscrapers, the sign of a bustling city. John F. Kennedy then lead me to what he called 'the Yellow House’. He explained that the colour of the house changed depending on what type of Pokemon was PokePresident, for example, if the Charmander Richard Nixon had won the PokePresidency, it would be called the Red House. When I explained to Kennedy that in our world it is always called the White House, he just looked at me strangely. We walked down the grassy lane and over to the Yellow House.  
The Pikachu lead me to a blue gate in the car park outside his house, and said that was the gate back to my universe. He told me that although my first time in Tynamol had been short it confirmed his theories about human beings! And so I walked through it and was back where I started. In my house. I looked around, wondering about the amazing adventures I had just had. I told my parents about my adventures, but they didn’t believe me, so I soon learnt to clam up about my adventures when around other human beings. (John even warned me himself that taking up the role as his trainer would lead to almost leading a double life in both universes.) Hopefully though my internet account of the chronicles will only reach like-minded people such as myself. Things continued on as strange as they had began… and soon I was a regular in the world of Tynamol, other Pokemon and other creatures there, at first amazed by my precense, now dismissed me as simply another ordinary creature there. A shame really, I enjoyed the attention at first. To be continued…


	2. The Story Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story... continued...

One day I went into Tynamol and saw posters of John everywhere, all over town. Folk everywhere were talking about him. I was shocked, but it soon all became clear. It was at that moment that I realised that my special Pikachu had won the race to the American PokePresidency! John F Kennedy told me all about how his party, the Demo-chus, had beat Richard Nixon’s party, the Republi-chars. He told me about Richard Nixon, who is a Charmander, and how he wanted to advocate the rights of fire Pokemon, but not other types of Pokemon. It just didn’t sit right in modern day America. John advocated the rights of all types of Pokemon. Electric, Grass, Fire, Water, it didn’t matter to him one bit, but the Republi-chars only wanted fire Pokemon to have civil rights. They sounded like a bad party, but John explained to me that they weren’t all that bad, just misguided. And he was going to guide that to the right path, or at least, that was the plan…

When I got back, I was amazed with my adventures. Sadly, things happened and the amazing world of Tynamol did not reappear to me for another fortnight. But when it did reappear, I explained everything to John, who completely understood everything. My visits to the world became more and more frequent, as did his visits to my world. Sometmes, he would appear to me even though I was in a crowd of other people. I grew very worried, there he was, clear as day, looking at me, and yet, no one else could see him. It was as if he was invisible to everyone, except for me. John just laughed. Of course, I was one of the lucky few with the rare power to see Tynamol Pokemon. And, as they say, with great power comes great responsibility…

Things escalated and, as a Pokemon trainer, my credentials grew. More Pokemon joined my team, such as, Fidel Castro, and Tungsten, the friendly Lickitung. Khrushchev was secretly a Digimon but joined the team to make sure that we kept the secret, no matter how many times we assured him that we wouldn’t tell another soul. Things were going well, almost too well, when it all went wrong. One day when John came to visit me, we got talking about my world, Earth. The similarities and the differences in both (and of course Pokemon vs humans… who is better…? We didn’t come up with an answer to that though.)  
I warned John that the John F. Kennedy of our universe had been assassinated, but my Pikachu just laughed and explained to me that things can go drastically different in each of the two universes. Tynamol was not Earth, after all.  
‘Besides,’ he reasoned with me, 'I’m so popular, who’d want to assassinate me?’  
It made sense, but these words would come back to haunt us. All of us.  
Things went well after the Cuban Missile Crisis had been solved. The four of us were happy. Khrushchev became more and more unpopular in the Mirror Soviet Union due to the Crisis, but he was safe. We all were. My visits to the Mirror Verse became more and more frequent, even more so than before, and so did my Pokemons visits to my universe.  
However, disaster soon struck. John was coming on a visit to our world. All my Pokemon were, in fact, and everyone else was here except for John. We didn’t know what had happened at first. We only found out later. A disillusioned Skitty named Lee Harvey Oswald followed John F. Kennedy one day as he was walking to the gate to our universe and shot him at point blank range. Cats don’t like mice, you see. Myself, Castro, Khrushchev and Tungsten all waited anxiously in my house for him to arrive through the gate, but it didn’t happen. The clock ticked on, and I made the decision to go into the Mirror Verse and look for him. I was greeted with a most ghastly sight, my Pikachu, my special Pikachu, lying on the floor. Mirror America was thrown into turmoil immeadiately. The most popular PokePresident, dead? How could this be? There were rumours that Richard Nixon and the Republi-chars had done the deed, but no proof was ever found.  
It was soon after the funeral that Khrushchev explained to us that he had the power to see spirits, and that we all probably had it too. Khrushchev explained that he discovered this power after he started seeing Stalin’s ghost everywhere (Stalin is a white fox Digimon). Stalin and Khrushchev had gone on many adventures together in the Soviet Union, even though Khrushchev was the only one who saw Stalin. We decided that it would be a great idea if Khrushchev could find John’s Pikachu ghost. And he did. Somehow Khrushchev had the power to summon ghosts, and John was there again. I was ecstatic with joy. This was two months ago. Things are now exactly the same as they were before, except now John is an electric/ghost type Pokemon instead of solely electric type. Tungsten said it was a very interesting combination to have and that it almost certainly made John stonger than before. And so we got past the assassination, although John had to resign as President shortly afterwards as rules set in place by the Republi-Chars meant that ghost type Pokemon could never hold the PokePresidency. And so the Charmander Nixon took over. 'But what about the Butterfree, Lyndon B johnson?’ I asked him one day, 'He is the one who took over in our world after the assassination.’ John just laughed and reminded me of just how different Earth and Tynamol could be sometimes. 'Insect Pokemon cannot hold the presidency either’, John said, 'They can only hold up to the Vice PokePresidency’.’ It was yet another rule set in place by Richard Nixon and the Republi-chars. And yet, life under Nixon and the Republi-chars wasn’t all that bad. It certanly wasn’t the doomsday that many had predicted. Mirror America and Mirror Russia established closer ties, and were even becoming steadfast allies, in contradiction to our universe where the Cold War continued for many more years. Everything in Tynamol was peaceful, and I was one of the most famous Pokemon trainers in the land. Many more adventures will be had, I promised my Pokemon, as we stood in the grassy fields, overlooking the path to the White House.


	3. Pokemon Information and Terms Used In Universe

Now then, now that I've told you the story of how I met and befriended my four Pokemon, I will list my Pokemon and explain the terms that are common in the Mirror Verse, the alternate universe in which I met my Pokemon and in which I got on many adventures. Here I will tell you all about them. I hope you enjoy, we certainly did.

Here, I will tell you a little about my Pokemon:  
(I love them all dearly of course, my special little Pokemon.):

John F. Kennedy (Pikachu):  
Type: Electric  
John F. Kennedy, American president, patriot, my Pokemon. These words all describe John F. Kennedy, my Pikachu who was my first Pokemon. He is proud to stand up for his country America and run it from the Yellow House. He has solved many American problems such as the Digital War (this is the Tynamol version of the Cold War). However, there are some setbacks in the PokePresidency, such as the Charmander Richard Nixon and his Party the Republi-chars, who will always try to have a Pokemon battle with him, but my Pikachu is above such backwards ways, and refuses. John also has a problem with evolving, as when he touches a Thunderstone, it doesn’t work and he won’t turn into a Raichu. Kennedy suggested that my contact with him may have disabled his evolution, before dismissing the idea as nonsense. Kennedy and I solved the Cuban Missile Crisis, stopping the world from plunging into Nuclear PokeWar (Hypothetical World War Raichu). We are regarded as heroes in the Mirror America in Tynamol, and as proud patriots to our nation (even though I am not American.)

 

Fidel Castro (Oshdewott):  
Type: Water  
Fidel Castro is an Oshdewott, a previously unseen Pokemon. He was an Oshawott who wanted to force evolve himself, but it went wrong and now he is an Oshdewott, a Dewott with the colours of an Oshawott. It is unknown if he will evolve again, however, it looks hightly unlikely given the mistakes evident in his evolution. Castro managed to stop Kennedy’s ‘Bay of Tepigs’ and is in complete control of the island of Cuba, a small island on the coast of America which is mainly populated by Water Digimon.

 

Nikita Khrushchev (Unknown black fox Digimon/Sovietmon):  
Type: Dark/Virus-type Digimon  
At first Khrushchev tried to tell us that he was an undiscovered/new type of Pokemon. However, the story didn’t add up. Me, Kennedy, Castro and Tungsten all had our suspicions. It soon became apparent that Khrushchev was lying about his supposed 'Pokemon’ heritage and was infact a Digimon! We were all shocked at the revelation. Digimon were another group that had been persecuted greatly by the lone Mewtwo who took over Germany during World War Pikachu. In Soviet Russia Digimon didn’t fare much better, and yet this one had become President by keeping up the illusion that he was in fact a Pocket Monster. and so we all agreed to keep Khrushchev’s secret and to perpetuate the lie that he was in fact a Pokemon, when he was not.

 

Tungsten (Lickitung):  
Type: Normal  
Tungsten is a Lickitung from North Rhine Westphalia, whom I met during the Cuban Missile Crisis. My other three Pokemon at the time were slightly skeptical of having him on my team, due to Germany’s connection with World War Pikachu, however I reminded them of my connections also and soon Tungsten became an integral part of the team, acting as a go-between for me and John, and he could stay in the Earthly Realm for much longer, as the other three have countries to run and Tungsten does not.

 

* * *

 

 

Other Pokemon:  
ExComm Members: All of the ExComm members are present, some of them I see more often than others. Bobby is the one that I see the most, as he is John’s brother. Bobby however, does'n’t have a trainer, perferring to be a lone wolf, although he does look up to me as an inspiration.  
Bobby Kennedy (Raichu):  
Type: Electric  
Bobby Kennedy is a Raichu who is JKF’s brother.  
There is also Dean, who is a Hawkmon. Digimon are rarer than Pokemon in Tynamol, but they do exist. Because Digimon are heavily discriminated against in Soviet Russia, Dean takes a hard line against the Soviets in the Cuban Missile Crisis.

 

* * *

 

 

Terms used in Tynamol  
Now I will explain some of the terms used in Tynamol by the Tynamolians themselves.

 

Terms Used:

Mirror Verse: The Mirror Verse is an alternate universe much like our own, however, with some differences. Instead of humans, the many species of Pokemon became the dominant race of the planet, and no one owns the Pokemon except for other Pokemon.

Tynamol: Tynamol is the name in the Mirror Verse for Planet Earth.

Soltar: Soltar is the name in the Mirror Verse for the Sun.

Theo-dore: Theo-dore is the name in the Mirror Verse for the Moon. Also, this moon has a green colour and gives out a slight green-ish glow, which is where the Tynamol saying ‘as green as moonlight’ comes from.

World War Pichu: The parallel to our 'World War One’ or 'the Great War’. Fought between the United Kingdom (also known in the Mirror Verse as the Bulbasaur Empire) and Germany.

World War Pikachu: The parallel to our 'Second World War’. When a lone Mewtwo took control of the German government and won the hearts of the people, they were lead into yet another war with the Bulbasaur Empire. This Mewtwo is also infamous in the Mirror Verse for his persecution of Bug type Pokemon, calling them 'rats’ and 'useless’ and he went on a campaign of extermination against them.

World War Raichu: The name for a hypothetical World War Three that hasn’t happened yet, World War Raichu is what my friend and Pokemon John F. Kennedy is trying to avoid by averting the Cuban Missile Crisis.

Bay of Tepigs: John F. Kennedy sent an army of Tepigs into Cuba, however, the attack went wrong and Fidel Castro the Oshdewott caught all of the Tepigs. The PokePresidents reputation was tarnished.

Real World: WARNING!!! This is considered a HIGHLY OFFENSIVE term by most people in the Mirror Verse/Tynamol, as it implies that our world is the so-called 'real’ one and not theirs, so use this with caution. In the Mirror Verse, our Universe is called the 'Earthly Realm’ or sometimes they use our word for it, the 'Solar System/Milky Way Galaxy’.

 

* * *

 

 

That is all for now. As you can see there are many different terms and to truly blend in with Tynamol culture you must know what each of them mean and when to use them effectively. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix here! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
